1. Field
The present disclosure relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to a communication fabric and method for a cluster of network hosts.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
The growth of intra data-center traffic is a well-documented phenomenon. With the proliferation of large data centers to serve cloud-type applications, it is expected that data-center networks capable of supporting traffic loads on the order of Pbit/second will soon be required. Today's data centers are constrained by the interconnection network, and it is increasingly believed that deployment of optical transport technologies in data centers may help to overcome these constrains.